As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use an array of storage resources, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), for example, for storing information. Arrays of storage resources typically utilize multiple disks to perform input and output operations and can be structured to provide redundancy which may increase fault tolerance. Other advantages of arrays of storage resources may be increased data integrity, throughput and/or capacity. In operation, one or more storage resources disposed in an array of storage resources may appear to an operating system as a single logical storage unit or “virtual resource.”
Implementations of storage resource arrays can range from a few storage resources disposed in a server chassis, to hundreds of storage resources disposed in one or more separate storage enclosures. As densities of storage resources making up storage arrays have increased, so has the power required for the storage resources making up such arrays, as well as the heat generated by the storage resources. Increases in heat generated by storage resources may require sophisticated cooling systems, which in turn may also increase demand for power.
At times, when a particular storage enclosure is not needed (e.g., when an information handling system using such enclosure is powered down) it may be desirable to power down the storage enclosure. However, traditional approaches to powering down storage enclosures are often less than desirable. For example, one traditional approach to powering down a storage enclosure includes manually switching a power switch on the storage enclosure. One disadvantage of such an approach is that it requires a person to be physically present to power down the enclosure, which is particularly disadvantageous when the storage enclosure is located remotely from an associated information handling system. Another disadvantage is that a person may also have to manually switch the storage enclosure back on when power is again needed.
Another approach includes an “out-of-band” mechanism to power on and power off storage resources remotely using a communication protocol other than the protocol used to communicate data to the storage resources to control an electronic switching mechanism to power down the storage enclosure or enclosed storage resources. For example, a small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol may be used to communicate data between an information handling system and a storage enclosure, while a different protocol (e.g., Ethernet) may be used to communicate control signals that may power off and power on the storage resource or the enclosed storage resources. However, to support such remote power control capabilities, the storage enclosure must be equipped to communicate via two communications protocols, which may add design complexity and/or require numerous connections to the storage enclosure.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for systems and methods that provide remote power management of storage resources without the complexity or other disadvantages incumbent in traditional approaches.